singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Taken List
This is the current taken list for Singularity. New characters, please use this template and add yourself under your canon heading. If you are the first character from a canon, please make a heading for it. Series are arranged alphabetically. For NPCs, see the NPCs page. 2001: A Space Odyssey HAL 9000 - canon Aliens vs. Predators Grid - AU Avery Cates Series Avery Cates - canon Avatar: The Last Airbender Azula - AU Zuko - canon Sokka- AU Battlestar Galactica Gaius Baltar - canon Bioshock Cindy Meltzer - AU Eleanor Lamb - canon Jack - AU Atlas - canon Broken Saints Raimi Matthews - canon Dead Space Michael Altman - canon Isaac Clarke - canon Alejandro Borges - canon Karrie Norton (Vandal) - canon Doctor Who The TARDIS - canon Double Vision Bonny Serge - canon Dragon Age Fenris - canon Marian Hawke - AU Abigail Hawke - AU Dresden Codak Kimiko Ross - AU DC Universe Jaime Reyes - canon Ergo Proxy Pino - canon Fallout 3 The Lone Wanderer'' - AU'' Firefly Kaylee Frye - canon Freakangels Arkady - canon Kait - canon Gamer Simon Silverton - canon Ghost in the Shell Major Motoko Kusanagi - canon Major Motoko Kusanagi - AU Halo 686 Ebullient Prism - canon Black-One - canon Black-Two - canon Carter-A259 - canon Catherine-B320 - canon Cortana - canon Emile-A239 - AU Jorge-052 - canon Jun-A266 - canon Spartan-B312- canon Thom-293 - canon Thon 'Talamee - canon Private O'Brien - canon The Rookie -'' AU'' Homestuck Becquerel - canon Bro Strider - canon Davesprite - canon Dave Strider - canon Dave Strider - AU Eridan Ampora - canon Gamzee Makara - canon Gamzee Makara - AU Jack Noir - AU Jade Harley - canon Jaedri Harleigh (Jade Harley) - AU John Egbert - canon Kanaya Maryam - canon Karkat Vantas - canon Nepeta Leijon - canon Roheze Lelande (Rose Lalonde) - AU Sollux Captor - canon Terezi Pyrope - canon Vriska Serket - canon How to Train Your Dragon Astrid Hofferson -'' canon'' Toothless - canon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third -'' canon'' The Hunger Games Foxface - canon I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream AM - canon Kiki's Delivery Service Jiji - canon Leverage Parker - canon Alec Hardison - canon Eliot Spencer- canon Marvel comics Ghost - canon Mass Effect EDI - canon Garrus Vakarian - canon Commander Jane Shepard (Renegade) - AU Kaidan Alenko - canon Kasumi Goto - canon Mordin Solus - canon Thane Krios - canon Zaeed Massani -'' canon'' Jeff 'Joker' Moreau - canon Metroid Samus Aran - canon Misfits Nathan Young - canon Mother/EarthBound Gyiyg - canon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fluttershy - canon Rainbow Dash - canon Odin Sphere Gwendolyn - canon Original Characters Gardenia Clarke Maria McFlannery Red Snout Virgil Alex Alex Wilson Owem Regina Van Laren Pirates of the Caribbean Jack Sparrow - canon Portal GLaDOS - au Chell - canon P-Body - canon Wheatley - canon ATLAS - canon Chell - au Doug Rattmann - canon Primeval Connor Temple - canon Abby Maitland - canon Princess Resurrection Riza Wildman - canon Protomen Joe - canon Protoman - canon Prototype Alex Mercer - canon Puella Magi Madoka Magica Kyubey - canon Raptor Red Raptor Red - au Red vs Blue Intelligence Program Delta - au PFC Lavernia Tucker - au Freelancer Agent York - au Agent Washington and Epsilon - au Agent Washington - canon The Meta/Agent Maine - au PVT Franklin Donut (Agent Iowa) - au PFC Dick Simmons - canon Saint's Row Johnny Gat - canon Saint Seiya Kiki - canon Samurai Jack Jack - canon Star Wars Luke Skywalker - canon RC-1138 - canon RC-1262 - canon HK-47 - canon Sucker Punch Babydoll - au System Shock SHODAN - canon Tales of Vesperia Yuri Lowell - canon Tangled Rapunzel - canon Terminator Sarah Connor - canon John Connor - canon Thor Loki- canon Touhou Yukari Yakumo - canon Transformers Barricade (Bayverse) - Axiom Nexus Shockwave (G1 Dreamwave) - Cape & Cowl Nemesis Prime - Alternity Skyfire - Cape & Cowl Ratchet (Bayverse) - Canon Treasure Planet Jim Hawkins - MS Elegante Tron Alan Bradley - canon Anon - au Castor - canon CLU - au Ed Dillinger Jr. - canon Gem - au Gibson - canon Jalen ❝Abraxas❞ - canon Jalen - au Kevin Flynn - canon Quorra - canon Ram - canon Rinzler - au Tron - canon Up Dug - canon X-Men: Evolution Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner - canon X-Men: First Class Alex Summers - canon Armando "Darwin" Muñoz - canon Charles Xavier - canon Hank McCoy - canon Category:Characters